fzerofandomcom-20200222-history
Mighty Gazelle
Mighty Gazelle 'is a cyborg F-Zero pilot, who makes his debut in F-Zero X. Biography Originally the Gazelle was a photographer of 3D pictures where he earned a lucrative career on the pictures. In his off time, he would play video games with kids from his neighborhood. He had always been particularly good at the piloting games and decided to try the real thing. Surprisingly enough he soon qualified for F-Zero races and began racing in them alongside such legends as Captain Falcon and Dr. Stewart. A sad twist to his luck was his near-death in the Horrific Grand Finale. He was nearly killed and the only way to save him was to completely rebuild him into a cyborg. Cyber Stick, Inc. rebuilt him from the ground up, leaving little of the man he once was. When his fiancé came and saw him, she was so horrified by the cyborg implants that she ran from the hospital in tears and he never saw her again. With nothing left in his life, the Mighty Gazelle announced he would return to the Grand Prix after it had been changed to the F-Zero X. His participation has caused many protests, possibly due to the unfair advantage his mechanical parts give him. Mostly though it is because he has once again become a legitimate contender for the championship. Despite his increased skills, he still lost to Captain Falcon in the first Grand Prix of F-Zero X. He has since spent his time analyzing his past races to fine-tune his reflexes. Living only for F-Zero, he ignores the complaints of those who oppose his race participation -- no protest would make him skip a race. Because he is a cyborg, he has been able to polish his racing skills without fear of death. Through analysis of his past races, he has fine-tuned all of his reflex-related components. F-Zero: GP Legend Anime In the anime, Gazelle has an entirely different backstory where he is known as Roy Hughes, and is the father of Clank Hughes. He ends up severely injured after an undercover mission goes wrong, and is revived as a cyborg and unwillingly ends up working for Black Shadow's Dark Million organization and is tasked with eliminating members of the Mobile Task Force, while working for the Galaxy Police. He eventually ended up being captured by the Task Force and started working with the them, albeit badly, where he was assigned to work with Clank and eventually formed a bond with him, and at one point saved his life. He sacrificed himself after a bombing set up by Zoda. The Task Force were locked in and he managed to cover him and succumbed to the damage. Clank was devastated even though Dr. Stewart kept promising him he'll bring him back to life. At the end of the anime, he is seen in his human form cheering on his son in the F-Zero Grand Prix six years later in 2207. 'Trivia * His human face resembles one of the racers that appears among the crowd in the manual of the first game. * In F-Zero GX, Mighty Gazelle's yellow color swap resembles Cyrax from the Mortal Kombat games. Gallery Gazelle_X_ending.jpeg|Gazelle's real face in the F-Zero X ending Gazelle_possible_cameo_cópia.jpg|Gazelle possible cameo and other unknown racers Site Navigation Category:Pilots Category:Male Characters Category:Cyborgs Category:F-Zero X Pilots Category:F-Zero GX Pilots Category:F-Zero GP Legend Pilots Category:F-Zero Climax Pilots Category:Galactic Space Federation Category:Robots